Where the apples fall
by Marte
Summary: Blaine Anderson recieves a phone call from camp. Toronto Hummel-Anderson believes he is nothing like his dad. A Hummel-plan backfires. Judge for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a little one-shot of future family-Klaine, though mostly daddy!Blaine. It was inspired by bjaarcy's sweet story "Peanutbutter! Jelly Time." Upon reading it, and inspired by the Glee Live Klaine Skits, I was wondering where Toronto, Klaine's first adopted child, was, and this story sprung from that thought. Jen; this is probably not what you expected. It certainly did not turn out the way I intended it to, but this is how it is. I hope it'll amuse some of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a great big debt, and while I'm trying to come up with an idea for a bestselling novel, I'll play around with other people's creations, in this case Ryan Myrphy's, just for fun. And Aaden and the Peanutbutter Jelly sandwich-video are borrowed from bjaarcy (if you mind, please let me know and I'll change it).

* * *

><p><strong>"Mr. Anderson!"<strong> Blaine inwardly groaned as he heard the voice on the other end. Over the last five years he had grown accustomed to these phone calls, and he was just happy that he had picked up this one before his husband did. Kurt tended to take these calls more to heart and get worried, while Blaine mostly laughed (though he had stopped doing it out loud on the phone after the voice had silenced him with remorse the second time he'd cracked up that first summer) and couldn't help feeling a little bit proud of his offspring, and so he tried to field these calls. While Blaine had been thinking this, the voice on the other end had continued booming down the line.

"... going to let it slide this summer, as it is his last, but the latest occurrence had to be reported."

Blaine felt simultaneously amused and exasperated, not believing that whatever had gone down could have been that bad.

The first summer the calls had been about Toronto jumping on the dining tables in the cafeteria and getting the rest of the campers to join him in rocking out to old Michael Jackson songs, which was rather innocent and endearing in Blaine's eyes. They were at music camp after all, and it was all about performing and finding their outlet. There had been jumping on all sorts of furniture, banging on tables, throwing papers and collective dancing through the hallways; nothing Blaine hadn't done when he was young. Blaine had to smirk at the thought of the camp counselors chasing after the youngsters, trying to calm everything down. One of Toronto's friends had actually filmed one of the impromptu performances, where the eldest Hummel-Anderson had raced around the cafeteria singing "One Jump Ahead" from Aladdin, and Blaine still laughed at the memory of the adults trying to catch him as he jumped from table to table. Most people who got to know Toronto described him as quirkzy; a word invented by Ellen Degeneres years ago during a game of scrabble, that had caught on and described something that was both quirky and crazy in an adorable way, but the camp leader did obviously not share that opinion.

Last year had been the most serious incident as of yet, when Toronto and his band had held an impromptu concert from the rooftop of a Hummer. Blaine and Kurt had had to pay a hefty amount to the owner for repairs. Toronto got away with it though, as both his parents found Hummers to be tacky, and felt that their son had found a perfect use for the bulky vehicle.

"... safe to say that her father is not happy, and is threatening to get the camp shut down."

That sobered Blaine up. This didn't sound good at all. And did he miss any crucial information in between there? He didn't dare ask. To be quite honest, he was a bit afraid of Ms. Camp, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt always blamed the reason for these phone calls on him, Blaine would have been happy to let his husband handle all dealings with this woman.

"Mr. Anderson! Are you even listening? Do you not agree that serenading a fifteen year old girl in the middle of a food court, with a Britney Spears cover and a performance that left the original artist looking like a girl scout in comparison, is taking it a bit far, even for your son?"

-.-

"_Come on, Ty! I _have_ to get her attention. Have you _seen_ her? Her name is Jonie and she has the most dazzling smile I've ever seen," the sixteen year old pleaded with his best friend and bandmate, Tyler Puckerman._

"_I'm not so sure about this, man. My parents have been telling me about your dad's performances during high school..."_

"_Okay, first off; I'm _not _my dad nor my father. I am a completely different type of musician than both of them. Secondly; did I mention her _smile_? Thirdly; this would be an excellent rehearsal for the concert."_

_Tyler decided not to mention that he had overheard his parents talking about just how very, VERY like his dad Toronto was. No teenager wants to be like their parents after all. But even Tyler could see how many of Blaine's traits Toronto had got, and as he also had Kurt's stubbornness and self-assurance, it made a killer combination that was sure to make his friend a rock star. Tyler just felt blessed to be the co-founder of their band "PerryMenkenGoesVintage" a promising indie-band that found inspiration in popmusic from their parents' youth and Disney's musical gold-era, as well as music from the sixties and seventies, and combined it with new techniques to make a unique sound. _

_The next afternoon twenty young boys took over the local food court, backing Toronto Hummel-Anderson in serenading a beautiful girl who looked rather taken aback by the performance, but whose smile eventually lit up the whole place as she grinned at the good-looking Asian watching her as he moved to the music and sang the lyrics to "Crazy" as if she was the only person in the room. Just seconds into the song, the group had been surrounded by a cheering crowd, and the boys working the soup-stall had brought out their casseroles and used them as drums. Just when Toronto was to take Jonie's hand and end the song, her father had appeared, bringing the performance to en abrupt and anti-climatic end. _

_-.-_

Blaine sensed that now was not the time to tell the camp leader that he had done something very similar when he was the same age. After a few minutes negotiations back and forth, it was decided that Toronto Hummel-Anderson was allowed to stay for the rest of the summer, but that his fathers had to have a serious conversation with him about taking his performances down a few notches and not doing anything inappropriate. Blaine was quite sure that the only reason Ms. Camp let him stay was for the PR-value of getting to say that the eldest son of Broadway power-couple Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel had attended the camp for five years.

Even though Kurt was likely to blame Toronto's latest stunt on him, Blaine couldn't wait to tell his husband about it. As their eldest son was without a doubt a teenager with raging hormones, Kurt had thought it wise to let him learn from their own mistakes, and thus they had sat Toronto down the night before he left for camp and told him about one of the incidents they had sworn never to talk about; namely the Valentine's Disaster. Now Blaine laughed at how Kurt's plan had clearly backfired. Which again Kurt would blame on his husband having influenced their son with his impulsiveness and crazy ideas. They really were opposites, their two sons, just like their parents. While Toronto was like a young Blaine Anderson, always putting on a show, flirting with everyone (his dad had quit that when he finally realized his feelings for Kurt though), their youngest son, Aaden, who was also currently at camp, was like a miniature Kurt; sensible but self-assured, and with quite a diva-esque theatrical personality. At the same time both of the boys had the best traits from the other parent, making them a perfect combination of Klaine. As it turned out, Kurt threw his head back and laughed too, when he heard about his son's antics and high-spirited performance.

Later that evening, as Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on the couch watching old home-videos of their sons; Toronto always the performer rocking out to "Teenage Dream" and "Raise Your Glass" and Aaden making the perfect peanutbutter jelly sandwich with the help of his dad, they felt a twinge of sadness as they missed their sons. But when Blaine took Kurt's hand like he had that first time they met so many years ago, and led him towards their bedroom, all thoughts of the boys disappeared. There were after all _some_ perks of having the house to themselves.

-.-


	2. Missing scenes

Two missing scenes from chapter one. One scene within the other one.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything affiliated with Glee. and this story is made purely for my own, and hopefully a few other's entertainment.

* * *

><p>«Kurt, honey!» The countertenor could hear the glee in his husband's voice and made his way downstairs to find Blaine lounging at the breakfast bar, eagerly texting. As he heard the other man enter the kitchen, Blaine looked up and there was this joyful twinkling in his eyes making Kurt wonder what could possibly be so funny.<p>

"I've just been on the phone with Ms. Camp," Blaine said, making Kurt even more confused. Although Blaine would usually find Toronto's stunts funny, he was normally reluctant to tell his husband about them, knowing that Kurt often had a... let's say, somewhat different view on their son's eccentrics.

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were extraordinary parents. They had a closer relationship with their sons than most parents had with their kids. They had always shared the responsibilities, but Kurt always ended up being the stricter of the two. When it came down to playing good cop/bad cop, there was no other way than for Kurt to be the bad cop. By all means, and with all good intentions, Blaine truly had_ tried _taking on that role, but it always ended up doing more harm than use, when he began chuckling at whatever the boys had been up to and clearly showing that he didn't really see the problem. So Kurt found it best to just take on the role himself, rather than cleaning up the mess left by his husband.

-.-

"Blaine, I think we need to have the talk with Toronto before he leaves for camp." At the questioning, confused stare he got from his husband, Kurt huffed and explained what he meant. A while later they were both seated in the living room when they asked Toronto to join them.

"Toronto, Sweetie Darling," Kurt began, making the sixteen year old roll his eyes in exasperation at his father's use of endearment. "Your dad and I thought it wise to have a talk with you before you're heading off for the summer."

The boy raised his eyebrows, thinking he knew where this was going. "You _do_ remember that you forced grandpa to have the TALK with me when I was fourteen, right? Not to mention that sex-ed has improved immensely since you guys went to school." Blaine smiled widely at the brilliancy of having Burt have the talk with Toronto. Every child should get the talk the way his father-in-law did it. Blaine still marveled at how fantastic Burt Hummel is, as a parent, an in-law and a grandpa. As a person, really.

"Yes, we _do_ remember that, Toronto. Now, the talk we want to have with you, or rather _the incident_ we will tell you about," Kurt continued, "I deem necessary because of the fact that you take after your dad in the way you use music to express your passions and your desires. We've noticed that you are a very typical teenager with raging hormones, and as you are going to be away all summer, we want to illustrate for you just how wrong those impulsive urges your dad and you have to express yourselves can turn out." Blaine narrowed his eyes at his husband, feeling that his tone and his choice of words were a bit harsh.

"There is a reason, something that happened when we were your age, why we never ever enter a Gap," Kurt said in a tone that told his husband that he still couldn't quite forgive him for the disastrous performance. "And it's not just because your father wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit as mainstream as Gap," Blaine hurriedly said, which caused Kurt to raise his eyebrows, clearly expressing that that little fact had nothing to do with the issue at hand here. "This thing is also the reason why we never celebrate Valentine's Day," Kurt continued.

Toronto sat up-straight, excited to finally get the real reason why any kind of Valentine's celebration was banned from the Hummel-Anderson household.

"So, junior year of high school, your dad thought himself in love with a young man named Jeremiah." Kurt couldn't help but shudder as he said the name, and even Blaine himself looked rather freaked out and embarrassed. "Now, there were several things terribly wrong with the whole situation, the most serious one probably being that Jeremiah should have never met your dad, who was underage, even for coffee. But that's beside the point here. Your dad was quite the flirt back in the day, and at the same time completely clueless as to the effect it had on those around him. He was also, like you are Toronto, almost over-the-top passionate and used music to express his every thought. Which is why and how the Warblers ended up doing a performance that we've later only called the Gap-attack. Poor Jeremiah was completely thrown by the boy running after him, singing the obscene lyrics of "When I get you Alone" and - "

"Hey!" Blaine found this tale quite unfair. "The performance was _outstanding_, and although it didn't exactly give the desired result -"

"Really, Blaine, _really_? You really want to go into a discussion about this now?" Kurt looked incredulously at his husband, who saw if best to keep quiet. Even _he_ had to admit that Kurt had a point. That performance was one of his biggest regrets.

Toronto looked between his parents, not sure if he should laugh or cry. He settled for just watching them and listening to their banter. As the tale went on, he couldn't contain the grin that spread on his face though.

"You didn't...?" Toronto couldn't help snort. It actually wasn't completely unbelievable that his dad had gone to such lengths and embarrassed himself. What Toronto found harder to grasp was the fact that his father, the diva, had participated.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did," Kurt answered. "That's what love does to you I guess. I just wanted to be part of whatever your dad did and follow wherever he went. And I guess I also wanted to seek out the competition. I was head over heels in love with your dad already back then." The boy could see a look pass between his parents at this. A look that spoke volumes to the two, of life's turns, of regrets long made up for, of adoration and of love. "Although I seriously wondered if I had gone mad at that point," Kurt continued.

-.-

Blaine couldn't contain the laughter bubbling from within as he told his husband that his brilliant Hummel-plan clearly had backfired. Kurt rolled his eyes in a would-be-sarcastic and exasperated manner, intending to berate his husband. But it was just too darn funny, and even Kurt had to throw back his head and laugh as he imagined his eldest son at the food-court. "Oh, for Gaga's sake, I should have known that was bound to happen. He really _is_ just like you," he settled for saying, fondness lacing his words.

The two men just stood there looking at each other for a minute, feeling utterly happy and blessed that they had found each other, and that they had two wonderful sons.

"I really, really miss them." Blaine seemed so down as he looked at his husband with those beautiful, expressive puppy-eyes of his. Kurt smiled softly at him. "Sweetie, we've been over this. We have to let them go. They'll be back in a couple of weeks," he said as he went over to hug his husband.

The couple later settled into the comfy couch, Kurt cuddling into Blaine's side, watching old home-videos of their two adorable sons.


End file.
